


Like a Mirror Turned on Itself

by unsettled



Category: The Long Firm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all wrong. Because they're not Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Mirror Turned on Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentsign](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serpentsign).



When it's this dark out – not even dark, when the sky is lightening every so slightly, hazy and filled with filth, approached from the wrong side of a bed that hasn't been slept in, only mussed with the smell of sex – when it's that kind of night, Harry finds himself looking down at whichever boy has joined him and thinking that there's something wrong with the shape of their mouth, something odd about the color of their hair, something jagged about the breath that heats his chest. Because it's not Tommy's.

Because Tommy's gone.

There's only enough light to see what's wrong with these boys, and Harry's convinced that Tommy took something with him when he was curled into that trunk, something that Harry almost wishes he had back.


End file.
